


Bandom at Hogwarts

by runaway_killjoy



Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Chemical Romance, PVRIS (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runaway_killjoy/pseuds/runaway_killjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabble form tales, set in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Each chapter is a different, short, story including various bandmembers. Not all members tagged will be in every story so check the POV in the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sorting Day of Sorts

POV: Mikey Way

 

I lost sight of Gerard the second we stepped off the train. His friends appeared and dragged him off to a boat. He looked over his shoulder at me and mouthed something before the crowds covered him.

     I stand awkwardly amidst the rest of the first years, all equally as unsure of what to do and where to go. One of them grins across at me from beside a really tall man. I look away quickly.

      Everyone crowds in closer together as the really tall, really hairy man booms, “Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! My name’s Hagrid. I’m the keeper of keys ‘n grounds.” He looks sternly at no one in particular as if waiting for an answer.

     “Nice to meet you sir,” the smiling boy says beside him. Hagrid glances down and half smiles before continuing to talk. He explains that we’ll be going in for dinner now in the great hall.

    We all follow the very tall man to the waiting boats. I remember in one of Gerard’s letters he described the groundsman as being half human half giant. He said also that he is one of the nicest people in the school, even if he looks terrifying.

     “Hi,” the smiling guy chimes beside me. I don’t remember him approaching and I can’t tell if he’s smiling at me or at the world in general. After a while he’s still smiling and I realise I haven’t replied.

    “Um, hi.”

    “My name’s Pete,” he grins. “I saw you on the train!”

     I nod slowly. “I was with my brother. My name is Mikey.” He keeps grinning and nodding as if to encourage me to say more. I don’t even know what else to say. I could comment on the weather but that’s boring. Though it _is_ a little chilly.

     “Nice to meet you Mikey!” We arrive at the boats and Pete gestures to a half sunken one. I’m not sure why, but I get into it with him. I guess i’s Gerard’s advice ringing in my ears, _don’t push away everyone._ “Patrick!” Pete calls, frantically gesturing towards them and the uncomfortably low set boat. From the crowd a short boy with thick rimmed glasses and a grey hat approaches.

     “Um… this boat doesn’t seem like it would, um, hold much more weight…” the guy, Patrick, says nervously. Pete grins and shakes it side to side. I grip the sides and my knuckles hit the water.

     “See? It’s perfectly fine! And look, some people are already pushing off!” Pete says, clearly unaware of the amount of water his little shake let in. I look out across at the floating lights against the black of night that must be the school. Each boat has its own little lantern. The lights from Gerard’s year are no longer visible to me. In fact, some of my own new class’ lanterns have disappeared.

     Patrick lowers himself unsteadily into the boat. Before he even sits in properly Pete is pushing away from the stony edge. Patrick makes a short noise in shock as water laps up over the edges onto us.

      Everything is awkwardly silent as Pete smiles from one of us to the other. After realising that neither I, nor this Patrick guy, were going to start a conversation, he begins to speak. “I feel left out not having glasses!” Patrick pushes his glasses up his nose in response. “So… do you guys know all about the houses?” He beams. We both nod so he continues, “I don’t think I personally have any preferences, only I’m pretty sure I won’t be in Slytherin. In my whole family history, none of us were sorted there! I wonder why. It would be cool to break the tradition though.”

     I nod along and so does Patrick. “My brother is in Gryffindor,” I mumble smiling at him. He lights up, delighted that someone else is speaking.

     “So do you think you’ll be in Gryffindor then?” Pete asks.

     “Well I’m not sure,” I shift in my seat, trying to balance just right that I’m in as little water as possible, “I just hope so.”

     “And what do you think Patrick”? Pete grins, turning to him.

     “Um, well I don’t mind. I mean, they all have admirable qualities,” Patrick says slowly.

     Pete nods furiously, “Yes, admirable qualities! That’s it!”

     The moment we all hit the lakeside we are all quickly ushered through a series of corridors. Pete walks between myself and Patrick and smiles reassuringly at us. We’re stopped in a stairwell by an elderly witch. She tells Hagrid that she’ll lead us from here. “My name is Professor McGonagall,” she states, “head of Gryffindor house.”

     Pete smiles up at her, “nice to meet you Professor.” She looks sideways at him unsure of whether or not to take him seriously.

     I feel a knot grow in my stomach as we follow Professor McGonagall into a small room near the great hall. We’re told we must wait until everyone else has arrived. When we finally get the go ahead I can feel my nerves growing even more. It’s becoming a very likely fact that I will be separated from my brother. I’m so scared of even this hall, how could I be sorted with the brave?

     As we walk up through the hall, I spot Gerard sitting at the table with his house. His buttons are already undone on his jacket and his sleeves are rolled up. He sees me and grins broadly.

      Candles flicker as a man with a great white beard steps up to a podium in front of where all the teachers are sitting. He introduces himself as the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, and welcomes us to another year at Hogwarts. I feel so overwhelmed by standing in front of all these people I can hardly take in what he’s saying. Something about a forest, another thing about a ministry, and more things that sound welcoming. After this he just smiles and spreads his hands before stepping backwards.

     Professor McGonagall steps up into his place holding a very weathered, old hat. “When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.”

      The unfortunate thing about a surname like “Way” is that in alphabetical lists, we’re often left standing alone in the end.

     “Jack Barakat,” the professor calls the first name. The boy strides confidently over to McGonagall and sits in front of her. She places the hat on his head. “Hmm,” it seems to say, “That’s a tough one. I think… Gryffindor!” The whole hall claps as the boy jumps off the stool and tries to high-five the professor saying “So I’ll be with you”. She raises an eyebrow at him and he just jogs away, shrugging.

     Slowly the crowd of new students dwindles as girls and boys are split into their new houses. I watch as Patrick awkwardly takes a seat at the Hufflepuff table. Eventually there is only myself and Pete left standing. “Michael Way,” McGonagall calls.

     I nervously eye Pete before walking up to the professor. All I can think is what Pete’s surname must be if he’s left after even me.

     I sit down on the stool in front of the entire school. An unsettling amount of eyes stare up at me as the hat is placed on my head.

     “Ah, another Way,” the hat mumbles. “Your brother seems to fit Gryffindor quite well. But you are not your brother, are you?” I gulp as the hat hmms a little more. “No you’re not. Indeed… I think Slytherin!”

     My heart sinks and though the hat is lifted off me, I feel heavier. Pete smiles encouragingly at me as I stumble past him to the Slytherin table. There are only two free seats left and I take one across from a boy whose name was called just before Patrick’s.

     “Peter Wentz,” McGonagall calls. _Wentz_ , I think, _he must be used to being last in alphabetical things too._ My heart sinks even further as Pete makes his way smiling across to the Gryffindor table, and takes a free seat next to my brother.

     Everyone begins chattering loudly all around me. I just tap the table with my knuckles and watch them meet their reflection on the table’s polished surface.

     McGonagall dings her glass, “Your attention please,” she calls out over the hall. Everyone immediately falls silent. Dumbledore, clears his throat before declaring, “Let the feast begin!”

      The tables suddenly line with food and everyone excitedly tucks in. A girl with bright blue hair leans across me and grabs a dish. She then empties the entire pasta bake onto her plate. The boy opposite me begins pouring some kind of casserole onto his plate. “This is so nice!” he beams. “You should try some,” he says swinging the ladle at me. Bits of casserole lands on my face. “Oops, sorry! Want a napkin? My name’s Gabe!”

    “Hi,” I say, taking the ladle and the napkin, “I’m Mikey.”

     The feast is brilliant. Shockingly, the girl with the blue hair ate the entire pasta bake and a second one after that, while the rest of us watched in genuine admiration.

     About twenty minutes into the feast Gerard sneaks over and crouches next to me, “try not to look so nervous, Mikey.”

     “I’m not.”

     “So this is your new resting face is it?” I frown at him. “It’s okay, I know you didn’t want to be sorted here,” he whispers so as not to cause offense, probably, “but Slytherins aren’t as awful as in the legends.”

    “Gee…”

    “Hey look, my best friend is in this house and he’s nice. You’ll be fine. And I’ll try catch you in the hall later okay?”

     I nod. Whether it’s his words or the food, I can feel the knot in my stomach loosen. I watch as my brother pokes a guy in the back of the head several seats down from me. Gerard mumbles something and they share a toothy grin before he has to go back to his own table.

     The guy called Gabe smiles at me and offers me across a dish of potatoes. Around the room people are talking and laughing and I let it surround me and even include me, for the rest of the evening.

 


	2. Boys Beating Boils

POV: Brendon Urie

 

I can see the rain pouring down outside. I want to be out in it, maybe running, but more likely singing. I’d love to be out there right now, singing in the rain. Just like Gene Kelly. I begin to hum to myself, letting the sound of the rain keep time for me. Rain would be an interesting setting to put on a drum simulator, I think.

     “Mr Urie,” a voice says sharply bringing me back to the room. “You have been in this class three minutes this year and you’re already not paying attention.”

     “Oh, sorry Professor Snape,” I say. Around me I think I can hear someone snicker.

      “Everyone open “Magical Drafts and Potions” on page seven. We’ll begin the year by looking at cures for boils,” Snape drones. _I have not been in this class three minutes this year and you’re already boring me,_ I think.

      Across from me the Gryffindor, Gerard, is doodling on his notebook, but looking directly at Snape, giving the impression that he is actually giving a shit. Clever.

     “We’ll go through this by the book first. Then you can get yourself a partner from the other house, are you listening to me Mrs Dunn?” Snape snaps.

      The girl we all call kitty sits up straight and nods nervously. “Then please look at me while I am speaking to you. I will not tolerate such bad manners, we wouldn’t want Hufflepuff to lose points first day of term now would we?” Kitty shakes her head. “Good. Now, Mr Urie, read aloud the ingredients, if you please.”

      I nod and clear my throat. I can barely hear the words I say over the rain outside. “Dried nettles, snake fangs-”

     “How many snake fangs, Mr Urie? Read out the quantities.”  
     “Yes, sorry professor. _Six_ snake fangs. _Four_ horned slugs, _two_ porcupine quills, pungous onions-”

     “Quantity?”

     “It doesn’t say, sir,” a Gryffindor behind me says. I don’t recognise him. Snape’s head whips around to look at his own copy of the book, his eyes narrow, as if he’s trying to magic a quantity onto the page.

     “Very well. Carry on Mr…”

     “Weekes,” the Gryffindor boy smiles before continuing the list.

     When we have gone through the potion step by step Snape instructs us to get a partner and begin preparing it. The new Gryffindor boy named Something Weekes walks up to me. “Do you have a partner?”

     I shake my head, “Do you?”

     “No.”

     “Well you do now,” I smile. “I’m Brendon.”

     “Dallon, hi.”

     “Do you know how to do this?” I ask as I scan over the instructions again.

     “I did this in first year in my old school,” he says, grinding fangs in a mortar. “It’s pretty easy.”

     “Cool, what should I do?”

     “Start heating the cauldron.”

      By the cauldron I catch myself eyeing the window again. I’m trying to reason being in this hall, making a potion to cure boils, when I could be out in the rain. It’s hard to rationalise making several cauldrons full of boil cure when no one is in need of it. “Dallon…”

     “Yea?” I look over to see him slicing mushrooms of no exact amount.

      “Why are we making these boil curing potions when no one is in need of boils? You’d think professor Snape would have waited until someone grew some boils before making this.”

      “Or until someone was pimple jinxed,” he adds matter-of-factly. I smile broadly at him, my eyes growing wide as I scan the room for a worthy victim. “No way,” Dallon says. “Don’t even consider it.”

     “Come on Dallon! How would one cast this charm?” I think I’ll just get Dallon to do it to me, that way no one can really get angry, and I can see if our potion is success.

     “You say _Furnunculus,_ ” he hisses before returning to the ingredients.

     “Uh huh… And what’s the wrist movements like?” I say twirling my wand between my two palms.

     He shakes his head and waves his wand over the cauldron. “I’m not letting you give the class boils.”

     “Not the whole class, just one person. No not you, don’t look so worried. Me!” Across the room I can hear Snape saying something about waiting until the potion is red.

     “I don’t know…” Dallon looks nervous.

     “You won’t have to until this is finished anyway,” I say gesturing at the cauldron with my wandless hand. I don’t want to make any mistakes with this potion now, in case I can’t get rid of the boils.

     I chat away to Dallon as we finish the potion. He chats back but he seems so nervous, I don’t know why, it couldn’t harm anyone. Accept maybe me, but the cure is right here. I smile up at Dallon.

     Pink smoke rises from the cauldron and I wave through it to look at Dallon, “Hey Dallon, how much longer is this?” I ask, coughing a little.

     “Your potion seems to be complete,” a voice comes from behind, “long before everyone else’s. How… interesting.”

     Dallon beams from beside me. Across the room someone shrieks and there’s a long sizzle. Snape whips around and storms towards them, cloak whipping out behind him.

     “Okay let’s test this out,” I grin at Dallon.

     “Don’t you think we should at least ask the professor…?”

     “No way, someone’s messing up a potion he would be in such a bad mood. He’ll be delighted when he sees that it’s successful! Just give me some boils on my arm, bro!” Dallon seems to be sitting firm on this. “Okay, I guess I could probably do it for myself.”

     Dallon’s eyes widen but he doesn’t protest. I think I can remember the word. Picking up my wand I test it out “Furnunculus?” Dallon nods. I try several different wrist movements with it. “Furnunculus? Furnunculus? Furnunculus!” I gasp as boils begin to grow on my arm. They look so weird and feel so ticklish that I laugh out loud.

     Dallon hangs his head. “Quick,” I say to him, “let’s see if the potion works, pour some on!”

     “You know if we got it wrong you’ll grow more,” he sighs.

     “Cool!” I grin, sticking my arm over the cauldron. Dallon purses his lips and lifts up the ladle with the cure sloshing a bit at the sides.

      “ _What,_ do you think you’re doing?!” Snape booms from behind us, frightening Dallon and making him spill the potion all over my arm.

     “I have some boils professor,” I say as calmly as I can “we’re just curing them.” I can feel Dallon nodding furiously beside me.

     “You know if you have prepared this incorrectly you will have far more boils to deal with,” he hisses, grabbing my wrist and staring at it. I was beginning to get really nervous, but, thank god, the boils cleared. It felt weird and tingly but I knew better than to voice _that._

     Dallon exhales next to me and Snape casts aside my arm before turning to the rest of the class. “If anyone else decides to personally test your potions I will personally strip your house of five points, do you understand?”

      Everyone nods and Snape twirls back to face myself and Dallon. The way his cloak whips out around him he looks like an elegant angel, but a dark one. Or maybe even kinda like a dementor. Best not to voice that thought either. Instead I just raise an eyebrow, welcoming whatever he’s about to say. He seems confused by this, I hope he doesn’t think I’m challenging him. God, I can actually feel Dallon’s nervousness next to me. It’s infectious and I drop my eyebrow.

     “It was my idea, Professor,” I say, “Dallon wouldn’t partake, though I asked.”

     He scowls at me, “I will not punish you, only because that’s the best brew I’ve seen from a student, but if you try something like that again in my class, whether it works out well or otherwise, there will be some very serious consequences. Understood?”

     Before we get the chance to answer the sound of a shattered glass and a very high pitched (and yet very masculine) squeal calls Snape away to another pair.

     I turn my head and grin at Dallon. He shakes his before grinning back at me. “I knew it wouldn’t turn out badly, and I knew it would work!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So I haven't written fan fiction in ages and i've really missed it. Gotta say thanks to tumblr user acemikeyway for asking for bandom hogwarts headcannons which got me on to this theme :3 I'm really enjoying it so far and i hope you are too, let me know what you think, and btw if you like my chemical romance, serious plotlines, and a lot of gay, you should check out my other fics ^~^ I'll try update soon <3


	3. The Incident

POV: Ray Toro

 

I find Frank and Gerard sitting on the green together. Frank has head tilted to the sky. The ground is soaked after the rain yesterday and I can see it seeping into their clothes from here. “Hi guys,” I wave at them and they stop talking to greet me.

     “Hey Ray,” Frank smiles and Gerard echoes him. “Everyone is heading to Hogsmeade in a while,” Frank continues, “Want to go?”

      “Sure!” I smile, “but I think I should get my cloak or coat or something. I think it might rain.”  
     “Yea,” Gerard says staring up at the gathering clouds. “We’ll come with you.”

     We chat happily as we walk down the kitchen corridor. It’s nice to have my friends back, I barely saw them over the summer. Gerard being muggleborn spent his summer on beaches with his family and going to muggle things. Frank spent most of the time with his muggle grandparents, helping them out around the house, doing things they can’t anymore.

     We come to a stop at the big barrel. “I’ll just run in and grab my cloak,” I say before tapping the barrel lid to the rhythm of “Helga Hufflepuff”. The lid swings open and I climb in while my friends look inwards curiously. “You can follow if you want.”

     They grin at each other before crawling in after me. I never realised they wanted to see the Hufflepuff common room so badly. “Mind your head,” I say as we leave the narrow passage and enter the common room. I see my cloak lying on a chair. I can’t believe I left it out like that.

     When I get to it I see a cat fast asleep on it. “Oh sorry cat, I’m going to have to move you!” It looks up at me, lazy eyed and angry from his nap being disturbed. I think this is Mr Fluffs, Kitty’s cat. I gingerly pick it up and take my cloak out from underneath.

    “Okay guys, ready to go?” I smile over at my friends who are staring at a plant in awe. We start making our way back over to the passage when I feel something brush past my legs. In the blink of an eye Mr Fluffs darts past us and up towards the corridor. “Oh no, we have to get that cat!” I cry beginning to run. Gerard and Frank exchange a glance and start running after me. By the time we make it into the corridor we can see Mr Fluffs’ bushy grey tail turn a corner toward the west wing. “We have to catch him before he gets out of the school!” I say and take off in the wake of the cat. Gerard and Frank follow behind me.

     We turn corners and dodge students as we try to catch up with the cat. He always seems to be just enough ahead of us that we can see which way he turns.

    I round one corner and body-slam straight into a first year girl with blue hair. She looks petrified as Frank and then Gerard slam into me. “Sorry!” I blurt scooting past her, “I’m so sorry, so very sorry.” I take off again but I’ve lost sight of the cat.

     We run anyway, and then I see him, out the window, jogging down the grass toward the forbidden forest. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Gerard gasps as he comes to a halt by the window.

     “It’s okay guys, I’ll go get him, you two head to Hogsmeade and I’ll catch up,” I smile before running to the exit. I don’t realise they’re still following me until I get to the steep hill. It’s so wet from the rain that Gerard slips and lands with an “Ow, fuck!” I turn around to see Frank help him up and continue down more carefully.

      Just as we reach where it’s safe to run again Mr Fluffs runs straight into the forbidden forest. “What do we do now?” Gerard groans. I stop for a minute. I mean, we can’t go in there, it’s against the rules. But I can’t just let Mr Fluffs wander and get lost forever in there, poor Kitty would be heartbroken.

     “What’re you three doing out here,” a voice startles us, “aren’t ye headin’ to Hogsmeade this evening?” Hagrid is standing behind us holding a ferret.

     “Um, yea we are, but we lost a cat,” I explain.

     “I didn’t know you had a cat Ray, what happened to Bruce?” Bruce is my owl, named after the lead singer of that muggle band, Iron maiden.

     “Oh no, it’s not mine, it’s Kitty, I mean, Jennifer Dunn’s cat… We accidently let it escape the common room and it ran into the forbidden forest.”

     “I see…” Hagrid scratches his bristly beard. I wonder if I’ll end up with a beard like that, though my dad doesn’t have one… “Alright, come on you three we’ll go in and get yer cat.” Frank and Gerard’s eyes light up with excitement.

     “But we’re not allowed…”

     “I know that, but if anyone asks, you were just having tea with yer cousin.”

     “Cousin?” Gerard says, thoroughly confused.

     “Hagrid and my dad are cousins,” I explain walking down toward the forbidden forest. Gerard and Frank exchange a look before following on behind me.

      I’ve never been in the forbidden forest before, and with good reason, it’s _forbidden._ I stay close behind Hagrid. Every sound the forest makes scares me a little. It feels weird in here, like it’s breathing or something.

     Frank touches my elbow making me jump a little. “Relax man, it’s just me. I’m just saying look how cool this place is. It looks gothic and awesome.”

     “It looks evil,” Gerard chimes. “Like something out of a horror. Haunted vibes.”  
     “I don’t think I like being in something that’s evil, and gothic, like it’s out of a horror movie.”

     “Don’t be worrying,” Hagrid says, “we’re not even going in that far. Now what’s this cat of yours look like?”

     “Um, Mr Fluffs is grey… and fluffy…”

     “Like that cat there?” Hagrid asks, pointing into a tree. Sure enough Mr Fluffs is sitting there, clinging to one of the middle branches.

     “I think he’s stuck,” I say slowly.

     “Let’s see now,” Hagrid says, handing the ferret to a displeased Gerard. He walks up to the tree and reaches up, he’s about a foot away from Mr Fluffs. Before we can suggest any other way Hagrid jumps and grabs a part of the branch. It breaks from the tree with a loud _craaack_ and drops to the floor with a shocked Mr Fluffs still hanging on for dear life. “There ye go,” Hagrid smiles and takes the ferret back off Gerard who had been holding it at arm’s length away from him.

     I run over and try and pry the terrified cat away from the branch. “Come on Mr fluffs, come on.” Eventually I lose my patience and yank the cat off.

     Hagrid invites us back to his for some tea, so anything we tell the teachers isn’t exactly a lie. Mr Fluffs squirms in my arms and scratches at my face as we make our way through the forest.

     “So why doesn’t Ray have your height then if you’re cousins?” Gerard asks as we walk.

     “Oh because I’m not related to his giant side,” I explain.

     “My father, and his grandfather are brothers, see,” Hagrid explains, “And it’s on my mother’s side that they’re all giants.”

      “So your half giant then?” Frank asks. Hagrid nods a reply. “Nice.”

     We reach the backdoor to Hagrid’s just as a knock comes at the front. We hurry in and sit down and Hagrid answers the door. “Ah professor McGonagall I have that thing for you right here,” he says, casting a glance at us.

     “Thank you, Hagrid. Mr Way? And Iero and Toro? What are you three doing here? They were waiting for you on the trip to Hogsmeade. They’re gone now of course.”  
     “I invited ‘em here,” Hagrid says before any of us can speak. “Ray here is my cousin so we were going to have tea.”

     “Oh, I see,” she eyes Mr Fluffs suspiciously. I stroke him as I think someone would stroke their cat. “You should let someone know if you’re not turning up, they were all waiting.”

     “Sorry professor McGonagall,” we chime together.

     Hagrid hands her a package while watching us as if to say, _don’t ask._

It begins to rain again as we drink our tea, “Thank you for the help, Hagrid, but we should probably get Mr Fluffs home before they get back from Hogsmeade,” I explain, sipping at the hot tea. I wonder if Mr Fluffs will kick up a fuss in that rain.

    “Right, of course, no need to finish yer tea get on up there.”

    We say our quick goodbyes before carrying the squirming and scratching ball of fluff back through the halls and into the common room.

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think and i'll try and upload as soon as i can! xo


End file.
